Supercharged Cuphead
Supercharged Cuphead is the second fan-game Mr. Yokai made, based off of Skylanders Superchargers. The interesting thing is that Cuphead now uses vehicles to fight most enemies. It takes place in Toonime, a mix of cartoon and anime island. Boss Fights #Battlegator, the Snappy Alligator - Swamp Jams (Swamp Field) #Fresty, the Selkie Queen - Titanic Submerger (Homing Chill) #Dreadoodle, the Magical Paintbrush - Sketch 'em, Cuphead! (Spray Ink) #Drigbrig, the Duo Drillers - Mine Siege (Rubble Miner) #Jeni, the Genie Princess - Arabian Frights (Stopper Shot) #Erupta, the Volcanic Chameleon - Rumble and Rubble (Solar Geyser) #Starskate, the Stellar Skater - Close Encounters from a Stellar Meanie (Constellation Driver) #Fighter MKII, the Rival Robot - Popping Tropics Island (Coin Focus) #Spotlucky, the Stage Rapper - Mocha Theater (Rapper Boomerang) #Genrewoman, the Japanese Samurai - Speed & Rocket (Powerup Slash) #Bazookata, the Crazed Pinata - Find & Hit (Pie Party) #Protangle, the Deadly Eight - Mathmagic Odyssey (Add Explosion) #Cactirat, the Rat of the Wild - Back to the Wild Future (Pancake Arrow) #Huladare, the Hoop Cannonballer - Spin & Win (Cannonball Hooper) #Sludgelord, the Slime King - A Walk in the Goolight (Fossil Goo) #Snipo, the Sniper Marksman - When War and Fantasy Weapons Fuse (Sniper Seeker) #Frooloo, the Light Jester - Light Ages & Dark Mages (Sender Spinner) #Basebarn, the Wild Pitcher - Take 'em Out of the Ball Game (Basket Breaker) #Pocus Jokus, the Magician Witch - Hogsmarts Examination (Card Spirit) #King Anime, the Servant - The Test of Nani ##Scythe, the Doomed Reaper ##Drew, the Martian UFO ##Aria, the Globule Mermaid ##Skipper, the Useless Centaur ##Grabbite, the Seeking Hainu Returning #Rocket Jam Cagney Carnation - Sting Sneeze (Pollen Slam) #Anima-crazy Phantom Train - Brothers in Harms (Gift Barrier) #Pounce Bounce Goopy Le Grande - Let's Get Tangled (Yarn Rift) #Crash 'n' Bash Hinda Berg - Swoop or Lose (Thruster Dash) #Thrillmaker Beppi - Ferris of Time (Fake Sender) #Anime Deal Piroulette - Planet Dededeal (Beam Chip) #Dream Insanity Djimmy - Battle for Peace Oasis (Laser Palm) #Proto Giga Grim Matchstick - Castle of Yliw (Chaotic Fireball) #Pixel Stomper Ribby & Hero Spinnin' Croak - When You Flow Up (Double-Ended Uppercut) #Sugar Crush Baroness Von Bon Bon - Candy Crushin' (Rock Wrap) #Sonic Boom Kahl - Eggbot Battles (Chaos Splitter) #Tin Smasher Mr. Chimps - Wind-up or Wind-down (Slinky Clap) Fandom Frenzy #Mega Rock Lincoln - It's a Loud One (Crazy Boom) #Twin Cat & PuppyBee - PuppyBeencounters of a Lasagna (Dimension Lasagna) #Starshot Star - The Forces of Evil or Whatever (Starry Scissors) Spoilers Bosses Bolded is special weapon used every phase. #Battlegator is an alligator who has a special weapon called Swamp Field, where he lays swamp mines which explode into three gooey projectiles. Battlegator has 3 phases. Battlegator's Phase 2 is pretty much him driving a literal monster truck, and the third phase is where he becomes the monster truck. #Fresty is a selkie who has a special weapon called Homing Chill, where she throws ice cubes which home on enemies. Fresty has 4 phases. Fresty's second phase is jumping out of the water and attacking you with skater moves. Fresty's third phase is where she calls the Tusk Baiter, which is a sea vehicle, where she would try to attack you by grabbing you underwater. Her second phase is her becoming a sea witch, where she could walk on water and shoot icy ink. #Dreadoodle is a paintbrush who has a special weapon called Spray Ink, where he fires a projectile which will become an inky monster. Dreadoodle has 4 phases. Phase 2 consists of him entering a portrait, attacking you from the portrait. Phase 3 consists of himself to the Artisan's Bomber, which is a flying vehicle which tries to bomb you with ink monsters. Phase 4 consist of himself getting out, but a horrible mess of paint. He will soon transform into an ink cyclone. #This isn't mentioned but Drig is BRIG'S VEHICLE. He also has 4 phases, with the last phase being Drig and Brig fusing together, becoming a gigantic minecart you're forced to ride if you don't want to die. Their special weapon is called Rubble Miner, which consists of shooting a crystal geode which will have a crystal shield around it. #Jeni is a genie princess who has a special weapon called Stopper Shot, which consists of shooting a bottle stopper which will leave a damaging chain behind. She also has 4 phases. Phase 2 consists of her entering the bottle. She has more vulrenability and can shoot her bottle stoppers. Phase 3 consists of her breaking out of it, in the form as a car, where she would try and attack you with. Phase 4 consists of her becoming the bottle itself, where she would fire homing lasers from the eyes of it. #Erupta is a volcanic chameleon who has a special weapon called Solar Geyser, which consists of a huge lava rock thrown downwards. After that, the hole will fire off bouncing lava. Has 4 phases (won't say later). Phase 2 consists of him being invincible for a short time, and lava falling down. After that, he is buffed, gaining new attacks. Phase 3 is basically where he gets on the Doomfire, which basically has the same attacks as Erupta, but way more harder. Phase 4 is Erupta coming back... in the style of Sigma's final phase in Megaman X6. He'll gain a new moveset. #Starskate is a stellar skater who has a special weapon called Constellation Driver, which consists of dashing forward. If you press jump, you'll form a galactic vortex. If you press space, you'll end it, creating stardust portal which summons kamikaze stars. If you bump into a wall, you'll create a nebula crystal, which shoots beams ever so. It however costs one live. Phase 2 is basically where she'll become an alien. Phase 3 is basically entering the Milky Surfer, an air vehicle which literally drops milk. Which become dust tornadoes. Phase 4 is pretty much turning into a constellation. Enemies Swamp Jams *Beaver Leaver - Leaves bombs behind. *Crash Basher - Dragonflies which ride Crocotrucks. *Crabbers - Crabs which walk around and then shoot two grenades. Titanic Submerger *Suparasruki - Mermaids which attack with tridents. *Walruse - A walrus which is a homage on Frost Walrus; they attack by spitting icicles at you and sliding towards you. *Snowmock - A snowman which walks back and forth launching his head at you if he sees you. *Pongu - Enemies which noot noot you and attack you by sliding into you. Sketch 'em, Cuphead! *Preducer - An enemy who looks like the old version of the Gumball Machine in Baroness Von Bon Bon. Attacks by shooting gumballs at you. *Grafatter - Gigantic grafatti monsters who attack by shooting grafatti at you. *Artisake - A highlighter monster which attacks by creating clones of it. The real one stands out of the crowd. Hitting the fake ones cause them to shoot towards you. *Unruly Ruler - Rulers which attack by drawing pen trails which damage you. *Eracer - Erasers which drive cars. They attack by trying to erase you. Sting Sneeze *Runnaflowas - The same flowers but they now rocketjump. *Major Pot - Pots which can be used as platforms. Uses maces to attack you and grows thorny vines if you're standing on it for too long. *Vinebloom - Vines which pop out of the ground to attack you with thorns. *Pettyunia - The same petunias from the first game. *Tortlyanmark - Gigantic turtle-yanmark hybrids which call in other yanmarks to attack you. Can only be destroyed with a super attack. *Doombee - Bees which shoots their stingers which are actually napalms. *Doombee Hive - A Doombee driving a tank. Summons Doombees.' Brothers in Harms *Runorink - A paint monster which creeps on the train. Category:Games